Yrrebwarts Maerceci
by Leara Bribage
Summary: Someone notices someone is sad and offers ice cream. The certain someone who was sad wanted strawberry ice cream, but the other offered only cookies and cream. Will this end in another fight or love (finally) between them? E/E. Mildly implicative and provocative.


**[A/N]: Bonjour, mes amis! I'm sorry for being absent for an eternity. Life has been busy for me, and even if I have time to write, I rarely get any inspiration anymore. So pardon me. But anyway, I hope you enjoy this story because I have tried something new... Hehe... **

**Anyway, have fun! **

* * *

**Yrrebwarts Maerceci**

"Hey."

"Hey."

"You okay?"

"Nope."

"Wanna vent?"

"Nope."

"Okay. Want some ice cream?"

"Is it strawberry?"

"Um, nope, I've only got cookies and-oh, come on! It's nice! It's the greatest thing aside from nutella! How can you NOT like cookies and cream? It's the best thing there is!"

"For you, not for me."

"Pfft. It's my treat, and you deny me."

"I never asked you to."

"Well, I wanted to."

"Well, I don't want a sodding ice cream that's not strawverry!"

"I never thought strawberry was something you thought was fetching."

"You said you wanted to help, and I asked for strawberry ice cream. You offered me cookies and cream instead. I don't think you're in a position to judge me for liking strawberry ice cream. I never questioned your fancying of cookies and cream-I just declined it. What's so wrong about strawberry ice-,"

"Well, it's STRAWBERRY ICE CREAM!"

"What is wrong about strawberry ice cream? It's just bloody strawberry like your cookies and cream! Damn it!"

"Well, it's just... SO PINK! And I hate all things pink! Well, not every pink. I just... er, every time I see strawberry ice cream, I just feel nauseuous and want to vomit. It reminds me of bad days, especially when-,"

"Especially when what?"

"Oh, damn you. Nope. Not saying anything. Here I was trying to comfort you, and then you bloody turn it into a bloody argument. So, no, I'm not gonna say anything especially when you say nothing at all."

"Good thinking."

"... oh my gosh. Just, really. Wow."

"Speechless, hmm?"

"Well, I-,"

"Well, well, well..."

" 'Well, well, well,' yourself!"

"Do not deny me my brilliance."

"..."

"What? Can't handle it, hmm? Pity. I should've known."

"Oh, my, you did not just do that! You did not just react like that."

"I think you are still in denial of my greatness."

"..."

"All right, I am dreaming. I did not just come here and see you smirk like that."

"Stop it. Oh, bugger. Stop that! Stop doing that!"

"And pray tell why shouldn't I?"

"It is ILLEGAL. You hear me, illegal. By my standards."

"Since when did smirking become illegal?"

"Now-um, I mean, since YOU did it! So, no, you cannot. I just... Ugh. I cannot."

"You cannot what? Cannot accept that I am fully capable of doing such things like you do? Seriously, you have underestimated my abilities."

"... you really can break my heart, you know?"

"Oh, sorry. Here, have a hug."

"Oh, wait, you don't want to? Fine, then. I thought you liked hugging me. Oh, well, guess I should keep that privilege to myself."

"ALL RIGHT! Fine. You know what? I give up. Let me in. Come on. Please? I'll buy you strawberry ice cream later."

"You had better make it two buckets 'cause I'm not going to forgive you yet for hurting my strawberry-fancying-feelings."

"Sheesh, I never knew you could be such a prat just for strawberry ice cream."

"You called me a prat? How nice of you today. You usually yell 'arsehole' at me. What got your tongue, eh?"

"You and your love for strawberry."

"I thought we were over with the 'cookies and cream are so much better than strawberry'."

"Nope. You still haven't hugged me."

"Well, come here, then. You know we don't live in a Wizarding World like Harry Potter. I can't nonverbally 'accio' you into my arms and I don't have a wand either."

"Fine. Yay-oh, put your arms around my waist. Yeah... Just like this. I like it when I feel your warmth there, and you have awesome arms, too. Thanks."

"..."

"..."

"Hey."

"Hey."

"Can you spread your legs a bit? I'm having trouble fitting in between your legs. It's hard. Nope! Not like that. Oh, bugger, let me do it."

"Don't twitch! Oh! Ah. Yes, that's right. I'll go in, now, okay?"

"..."

"Ahh... This feels so much better. I'm gonna lean on you now, then."

"..."

"..."

"Why are you so quiet?"

"Hmm? Nothing. Just thinking. Of nothing. It's nothing, really. Nothing."

"Interesting. You repeated the word 'nothing', so it's clearly not 'nothing'. Come on, spill i-hey, don't move!"

"Ouch!"

"Oh... um, sorry. Wait, don't come back yet. Ugh, no. Wait. No. I can't breathe. Let me breathe."

"No! I said no!"

"What's wrong? Did I hurt you? Did my hair flip hit and stung your face?"

"Your face looks red. Oh, my. I did hurt you. Come on, why won't you show me your face? What are you hiding? Why aren't you facing me? Don't turn your back on me! You know that that's the first rule in our friendship!"

"WELL, I CAN'T BLOODY BE YOUR FRIEND ANYMORE!"

"What?"

"You have heard me clearly."

"Why?"

"Oh, bugger. I... I just can't, okay?"

"... Oh."

"You are acting irrational. Why can't you face me? Hey-!"

"Oh, my."

"I didn't know. How long, then?"

"... y-you just saw... Fine. Seven years, okay? It's hard. So hard for me to wait because you. But I didn't want you to know. Well, not yet, and certainly not this way because it's so bloody embarrassing. But, well, there you have it."

"Well, shame on you. I didn't know you were that oblivious! How come you didn't get all the signs? I basically do everything with you! I have asked you to shower with me when I sprained my ankle once, and I thought you'd get that I wanted you so much! And why do you think I liked to tease you a lot? It's just a clever ruse to see you all riled up because it honestly turns me on. Every. Damn. Time."

"Well, I-,"

"Well, well, well."

" 'Well, well, well,' yourself, too!"

"Figured I should return the favor, don't you think?"

"This rather turned out better than I thought it would."

"Well, clearly, if you just received my offer of cookies and cream, it would have been so much better. I would've eventually kissed you after."

"I still want strawberry."

"Damn you."

"..."

"..."

"Damn."

"Good thinking."

"Just come here, you."

"Oh."

"Oh."

* * *

**[A/N]: And I hope you all guessed who was talking and what actually happened. Pretty bitchy on my part, right? But no, not really. I wanted to play with your imagination and see if we thought likewise. So comment all your love or hate for this! See ya! ;) **


End file.
